G Gundam: Evolution
by nightgoddess2014
Summary: This is the Story of Keiko Kasshue, Domon's little sister, as she tries to kill her brother for revenge....
1. Default Chapter

****

G Gundam: Evolution

Characters-

Keiko Kasshu- Sister of Domon and Koji, holder of the Suzakian Sword, known as the Goddess of Death. She has some bad history behind her. After her parents were shot she was too. She was very close to Koji and her mother, Domon didn't really like her… he thought she was spoiled and a brat, but all she wanted was someone to like her. Her father, well she barely saw him so she really did not like him that much. Well anyhow after she was shot Domon actually started to feel bad for her. She was placed in a coma for 2 years. (She was 10 when she was shot) After she woke up she found herself in an Army base in space. She felt very lonely and scared. She was wondering where Koji was and everyone else. Then she remembered that her mother and father were both shot, Domon, well she didn't remember nor about Rain, and Koji… she did not know. After about 3 months of living Base 1, (That's what the people called it) She moved to Base 2, the top base in space.) she met a girl named Chika Yamazaki. From there on they became friends, best at that. When she was 13, after the Gundam Fight that "her brother" won, she got a master…named Genkai. Genkai instructed her to do well, and to fight without feeling regret. After awhile Genkai felt her student wasn't that far from becoming the best, so she made a lie. A lie that would change the nice scenery of Keiko. She said that Domon killed Koji. Keiko was furious, she wanted to kill Domon. So from there she had hatred in her heart. For her 14th birthday, Genkai gave Chika and Keiko a present; a present that would too changed their life. She gave Keiko a sword named Suzaku (God of Death) and gave Chika Seiyu (God of War). These girls got instructions to kill people with these things and her Gundam The Goddess of Death AKA Yugi. (Her mother and her worked on it when she was only 10.) Then when she was 16 she and Chika were ordered to kill Domon. And here is where we start…

Chika Yamazaki- There isn't a lot of information about Chika. All we know is that she is from Neo-Japan and is Keiko's best friend. She is 16 when the story starts and she later falls in love with Chibbode. Also her Gundam name is Butterfly AKA Butterfly Gundam. 

Allenby- Well before Domon meets her she was part of a group called the 5 Angels AKA The Knight Slayers. They were after Assassins…that salvaged Gundam parts and stuff. The people in this group was Keiko, (the leader) Chika, Allenby, a girl names Kizuna, and Seira. So as you now know Allenby knows Keiko and Chika very well. And when Chika and Keiko were ordered to kill Domon she was there and tried to stop them very much. It helped them…*wait you'll find out, LOL! * 

Kizuna and Seira- Well Kizuna is from Neo China and she has a Gundam named The Kitty-Kat Gundam. She is 1 year younger then the rest of the group. So if they are 16 then she is 15. (LOL) Anyhow she was/is part of the Knight Slayers. Now for Seira, well she's weird. See she's from Neo Russia and hates Argo…and her character changes a bunch of times. Like she was very nice in the past, then her mood changed bit by bit. Like the people who were after Keiko and Chika saw her and brain washed her. She turned against them for about 2 years then "saw the light" and came back. She doesn't like anyone from the Shuffle Alliance, but she enjoys making fun of them.

****


	2. Chapter 1

****

G Gundam: Evolution

Chapter 1-Keiko Kasshu

"You girls go and destroy Domon Kasshu, and Keiko don't screw up this time! All right?" said a short woman in her early 50's with purple/white hair and very few wrinkles. This was Genkai, mentor to two young ladies about to take off on a mission.

"Yes ma'am, I won't, plus last time I didn't have to destroy my brother. This time will be my best assassination! Right Chika?" Said a tall, black-haired girl with dark brown eyes. 

"Yes we will, Keiko! This will be a snap." Said a girl with short blue hair, and brown eyes.

"Then go you two!" cried Genkai looking annoyed.

"Yes ma'am!" they both said at the same time. The two girls both hopped into there Gundams, Keiko went into her Gundam Yugi, (AKA: Goddess of Death) and Chika hopped into her Butterfly Gundam.

"Yugi, go for earth, and would you please give me location of where my bro- I mean Domon Kasshu is?" Keiko asked her Gundam Yugi.

"Yes…he is in the Guyana Highlands." Yugi said thought her computerized voice. Yugi was made with a Gundam core allowing Yugi and all the other Gundams with the core to talk.

"Okay then go for it, Chika get ready!" Keiko cried over the Comm.

"Sure thing!" Chika replied.


	3. Chapter 2

****

CHAPTER 2-MEET

"Domon are you alright you look pale." Said Rain looking at Domon.

"What? Oh yeah I'm alright, sorry if I worried you." Domon replied still looking pale.

"DOMON!! What's up?" yelled Allenby, suddenly appearing from nowhere.

Domon sputtered suddenly surprised "All-All-Allenby?! What are you doin' here?

"I just wanted to say hi. So hi!"

"Hi Allenby!" said Rain.

"Hi Rain." Both of the girls started laughing.

"You guys are weird-" Domon said as he looks up to the cliff by him and Rain.

"What's wrong Domon?" Allenby and Rain said at the same time.

"I thought I saw someone…but never mind."

Allenby started to do something but hesitates. 

"What's wrong Allenby?" Domon asked her.

"Nothing'." _That crazy whacko Kitsuna better not be following me. _Allenby thought. "Nothing' at all, well- huh what's that in the sky?" Allenby saw a light in the sky, and hopped into her Noble Gundam and scanned to see who or what is it. "OMG!" she whispers. "Keiko…Chika?"

"Who is it?" Domon asked Allenby.

"I-I-I don't know."

The two Gundams land right in front of them. Allenby jumps out of her Gundam and has a shocked face on her own.

"OMG! Not-" said Allenby almost freaking out.

"Allenby who are they?" Domon asks again.

"I don't know okay?!"

"I'm sorry…huh?"

The Gundams open and two females popped out.

"Domon Kasshu, right?" said Keiko.

"Yea who are you?" Domon asked Keiko.

"No-"

"What Allenby?"

"N/M"

"Nice to meet you but no more of the chatting…more of the-" said Keiko calmly.

Allenby whispers "_fighting…"_

"Who are you to finish off my sayings-Allenby? Hey, what's up, long time no see?"

Domon looked at Allenby "Allenby I thought you didn't know her?"

"You said that? Now that ain't nice, is it Butterfly?" said Keiko to Chika.

"Nope not at all." Chika answered.

"Allenby what's goin' on?" Asked Domon.

"Umm… nothing anymore! Chi-Butterfly why? Why are you-"

"Allenby spit it out! Why are you all on that side! Huh?" suddenly said Kitsuna the crazy whacko psycho person who just suddenly popped up.

"What you did follow me?!" yelled Allenby.

"Uhhh…I guess I did?" Kitsuna said as she rubbed her head

"What the hell is goin' on?" Domon yelled.

"I'm goin' to kill you!" said Keiko as she pulled out her sword.


End file.
